Thetters
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Often people don’t understand how powerful words are, if words are so powerful how about thoughts? Something you can’t control, what if people could see them, there would be no secrets, no lies and everyone would know everything. Full sum inside
1. She's so nice

**Thetters**

I don't own Naruto but I own this idea so please don't steal it…

Often people don't understand how powerful words are, if words are so powerful how about thoughts? Something you can't control, what if people could see them, there would be no secrets, no lies and everyone would know everything. If you ever thought if someone could hear your thoughts no one would care enough to listen, you were wrong.

* * *

Hinata stared in amazement at Tsunade as she was explaining what Thetters were, the concept amazing and scaring her.

"So basically your main thoughts will be projected using these, it's a little social experiment we're going to do, your letters will change in time as they get used to your personality, any questions?" Tsunade was standing on a tree stump with Shizune down on her right as she spoke to the rookie 9. Kiba raised his hand. "Yes Kiba"

"Why do we have to do this stupid thing?" he was standing casually with the others, it was a hot day so everyone was more spread out than usual. Tsunade's eye twitched as she glared at Kiba.

"Because I said so! Now come collect them!" She shouted, Kiba hesitantly went over and took the 9 square boxes from Shizune. "Very good, I shall be off now, choose wisely. Kiba decided that his team could choose first and went over to where Hinata and Shino were standing, Hinata clad in summer clothes, she was wearing her usual 3 quarter length shorts with her weapons pouch strapped on but just a white tank top with lavender flowers on it.

"Aren't you hot Shino?" Kiba asked seeing the boy with his usual jacket on, even Kiba had taken off his Jacket to reveal a white short sleeve shirt and was also wearing shorts.

"Not really" Shino said as he took 3 boxes from the top of the pile Kiba was holding and made a hand movement for Kiba to move on.

"What? Aren't we even going to choose?" Kiba gave him a puzzled look but Shino just shook his head.

"I think Tsunade planned this a bit more then she lead on, give them to team 7 next okay" Kiba walked over to them, Sakura in her normal dress and Sasuke in his usual dark blue Uchiha attire, both their outfits already suited for the heat, Naruto had blue shorts on though and left his jacket at home, leaving just his white short sleeved shirt. Kiba took Shino's example and gave them 3 boxes off the top.

"Hey I want to choose mine!" Naruto shouted as Kiba started to walk away, Kiba just kept walking as Sakura held Naruto back.

"Naruto you ninny look at what's in the boxes" Sakura being as smart as Shino had already figured it out. Ignoring Naruto's whines Kiba went over to team 10, handing them the last boxes, no one had even bothered getting changed for the weather, he handed them the last three.

"Hey how come we get the last ones?" Ino spat at Kiba.

"Because you're annoying" Was all Kiba said before walking off leaving a fuming Ino behind. He went over to his group, eyeing the boxes that they hadn't even bothered to open yet, despite his attitude he really was excited.

"Ok Hinata ladies first" Hinata hesitantly went over to the pile of square green boxes left on the dry grassy ground. She picked up the first one, nearly dropping it due to the weight. She fumbled opening the little latch and pulled the lid up, inside were the letters 'A' 'B' and 'C' stuck together so that they looked like something that would be hanging on a child's wall or door, the letters were white with tiny barely visible lavender coloured blossoms, she pulled them out, they seemed to be made of metal and were very broad and the font was 'Copperplate Gothic Bold'. She looked at the other members of her team who were staring at the letters in amazement. Suddenly the letters started to move and separate, they were now floating in front of Hinata 'Cool' she thought and the 'A' and 'B' disappeared and new letters formed in the air spelling **'Cool'** Hinata smiled and Shino and Kiba eagerly opened up their boxes. Kiba's letters were in the font 'Bradley Hand ITC' and were quite skinner compared to Hinata's, they were grey with tiny white paw prints on them. Shino's pattern was bolder than the others, his font was 'Book Antiqua' and had black bugs pictures on the cream letters.

Soon the whole team had letters floating about them displaying new things every time they were thinking of something strongly. They looked around to see that the other teams were done and decided to go see what they had picked. Sakura had red letters with pink cherry blossoms on them and her font was 'Curlz MT'. Naruto had orange letters with faint blue swirls on them his font was 'Rockwell Extra Bold'.

Ino had purple letters with yellow roses on them in 'Matura MT Script Capitals' font. Choiji had Green letters with small chips on his with 'Tohoma' font and Shikamaru had grey letters with white clouds on his in 'Baskerville Old Face' font. Hinata looked over to where Sasuke was leaning against a tree and gasped when she saw his letters, they had to be the best ones they were Uchiha blue (I'm now officially making that a colour) and had the Sharingan symbol in blood red, he had 'Harlow Solid Italic' as his font and his letters were floating around him as he ignored them, they spelt out **'I really don't want to be wasting my time with this, I should be training'** Hinata frowned, **'He always has training on the brain'**. She walked over to where Naruto was standing.

"H-hey Naruto I like your letters" she said quietly, blushing and pushing her fingers together. Naruto gave a trademark grin and put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" **'She's so nice'** upon seeing this Hinata's blush heavied and Naruto grinned more as they both stood there in awkwardness.** 'Oh what do I say now, he's so cute!'** Hinata's eyes widened as her letters changed and she quickly threw her body across them.

"HINATA! COME ON WE'VE MISSED OUT OF ENOUGH TRAINING FOR TODAY!" Kiba yelled from the other side of the group where Shino and Akamaru were waiting with him. She quickly nodded and ran over, waving goodbye to Naruto in the process. **'That was too close, I'll have to watch what I think from now on'** Kiba and Shino were holding back their laughter having seen the look on Hinata's face when her Naruto thought came up.

"Come on Hinata lets go!" Kiba said as he and Shino grabbed her hands and the three walked off together, echoes of Kiba's voice and Hinata's laughter soon was the only sign that they were in Konoha.

"Hey Sasuke let's get going to" Naruto jogged over to where Sasuke was leaning against a tree, he saw Sasuke's thought and laughed. "Looks like someone has a crush" Sasuke glared at him, trying to hide the blush that was on his face.

**'She's so adorable I can barely stand it'** quickly changed to **'I'm going to kill you Naruto'** Upon seeing this Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped, backing away slowly until he accidently bumped into Sakura and knocked her into Choiji.

"NARUTO!" There were screams of pain as Sakura started to beat up Naruto, Sasuke sighed and walked off.

**'I really have to be more careful about what I think'**

Ok so I know it's difficult to tell who's thinking what and what not but I like the idea plus if you want it with the fonts on it (way easier to read) just give me your email address and I can email you the chapters when they come out and you can (if you want to) review them on the site, so yeah just send it to me in a PM or something ok, or if you're not a member of the site review and I will put my email address up in the next chapter, or you could just tough it out and read without fonts, it's up to you!

R&R Please!


	2. Maybe we can be friends

**Thetters**

I don't own Naruto but I own this idea so please don't steal it…

Um alright hopefully this is still going alright…I don't know it's just I worked on the first chapter for months to make it perfect so this might not be as good I kind of forgot about the story though so that's why it hasn't been updated.

* * *

The day after receiving Thetters-

Hinata ran like crazy, she was training with Shino and Kiba and her Thetters always gave her hiding place away. 'This is no good, what am I going to do?' she quickly ducked around a tree, a kunai barely missing her head. She started breathing heavily as she tried to hide, they would have seen her by now but she was too tired to move. She quickly did a transformation Jutsu into a flower and disguised her scent with paprika she had in her pocket for that very purpose. She kept very still as Kiba and Shino flew past, she sighed and transformed back into her original form, it was so difficult trying not to think of things so that she could disguise herself.

"KAKASHI YOU'RE LATE!" Hinata heard Naruto shout in the distance, she followed the sound of his voice until she came across Team 7's area of the training ground.

"Sasuke aren't these Thetters great? Now everyone will finally see that you blowing me off is just a façade and you really love me!" Sakura shouted as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Hn, get off me Sakura" Sasuke said as he yanked his arm free.

"Now let's see what your thoughts really say Sasuke!" Everyone glanced at Sasuke's Thetters to see 'she is so annoying! I wish she would leave me alone' Sakura went off to pout and Hinata decided it was a good time to make her presence known.

"Hello e-everyone" Hinata gave a shy smile and walked up to them. Sasuke just acknowledged her presence with a nod and Sakura was off in her own sad world so she didn't notice Hinata.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN! Say hi Kakashi! Wait, WHERE DID HE GO? I'm going to go find him!" Naruto shouted making both Hinata and Sasuke cringe at his volume and left to go find Kakashi.

"So I see you still like the dobe" Sasuke smirked as he gestured to Hinata's Thetters 'He is so passionate, how adorable' Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the Thetters she tried to hit them to make them go away, the letters moved in the direction her fists were forcing them but seconds later returned to their original form. She glared at them; so far she didn't see anything good about these things. "I don't think glaring at them will change them" Sasuke chuckled and Hinata's Thetters changed 'How embarrassing' Noticing it was lunchtime and wanting to get the attention off her Hinata asked.

"Hey Sasuke are you hungry?" Sasuke shook his head but his Thetters said otherwise 'Why did she have to bring up food, I'm starving, but I have to train' Hinata frowned seeing this, she hated how he was always training, it wasn't healthy. "Liar" Hinata said, letting it slip out of her mouth and it also on her Thetters. Sasuke glared at her.

"What did you just call me Hyuuga?" Sasuke moved closer and Hinata eeped.

"n-nothing Sasuke" she stammered, trying to hide her Thetters behind her back.

"Fine let's go get some food then" Sasuke huffed as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her off into town. He decided he didn't really feel good when Hinata had doubts in his honesty.

At Ichirachu-

"Um Sasuke why did we come here again?" Hinata asked as they sat down on the stools.

"It's the only place I really know" Sasuke said after ordering. In truth Sasuke had one other place he knew but didn't want to take Hinata there seeing as he sort of just dragged her here and it would make things more awkward. Sasuke often just had impulses like that, he had always had a soft spot for Hinata but after spending more time around her it had grown, he hated it. He didn't have time for crushes, he only had time for training so he could avenge his clan, and other things just got in the way. He hated everything that wasn't going to help him fulfil his goal but the Hyuuga always managed to distract him effortlessly, he was weak.

"Oh, ok, so we don't really know much about each other do we?" Hinata asked, thanking Ayame for the ramen she had just placed in front of them.

"I guess not" Sasuke said, not really sure where Hinata was going with this.

"Let's find out then! What's your favourite colour?" Hinata said energetically but shyly, she loved getting to know people.

"Colours don't really have a use" Sasuke said bluntly, not really caring much for colours.

"Um ok, so what's your favourite food?" Hinata asked, surely everyone must have a favourite food.

"I don't have a favourite I just like foods that are quick, healthy and simple like rice balls or tomatoes" Sasuke said, starting to eat his ramen.

"Alrighty, um, so do you have a hobby?" Hinata asked hopefully, she wanted at least one interesting answer out of him.

'Is training a hobby" Sasuke asked, looking at her seriously.

"N-no"

"Then no" Sasuke went back to his meal and Hinata sighed, so much for getting to know Sasuke. She went off into thoughts about how Sasuke became like this. "So what are your answers?" Sasuke said suddenly startling Hinata.

"To what?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"The questions"

"Oh um purple, dango and I like to sing but I'm not very good" Hinata blushed remembering when the anbu had burst into her room when she was singing because they thought she was being tortured.

"Interesting" Sasuke said, not looking at her.

"Hey Sasuke I enjoyed spending time with you but my team are probably wondering where I am, I hope to spend time with you again soon!" Hinata said as she waved goodbye. Her Thetters changed as they had been unnoticeably while she was eating 'Maybe there is an upside to these Thetter, maybe Sasuke and I can be friends'.


End file.
